In the conventional LAN (Local Area Networking) technology, signal cables and connectors are used for network connection and resources sharing. The broadband network technology inherits the same connection structure. Because this structure sometimes brings about a number of routing problems in various places, such as offices, business setup, hotels, and public places, wireless networks are developed to replace the conventional wired networks.
A typical wireless network bridge comprises a network port, which is connected to a connector receptacle of a wired LAN through a cable having an RJ-45 connector. The transmission and reception of wireless signals of the wireless network bridge is through a wireless signal transceiver and an antenna. In the IEEE specifications for wireless network communication, a computer having a wireless network card can exchange the signal with the wireless network bridge through wireless signals.